


Fly Me to the Moon

by TsumuSimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsumuSimp/pseuds/TsumuSimp
Summary: Kourai lives through tragedy after tragedy, he finds himself in such a bad place, one you don’t come back from.There’s a lot of blood and deaths, if you’re not comfortable with that then please don’t read this!
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou & Hoshiumi Kourai
Kudos: 1





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> God I hope this is good I think I fucked up so bad and I still don’t know how to work ao3 very well

Kourai was only four years old, a small boy, just enjoying his life. He had two picture perfect parents and lived in a nice house. It was everything anyone could wish for. 

Until one rainy day in December. Blood littered the snowy backyard. The water and red substance mixing on Kourai’s small hands. 

He didn’t know what had just happened. 

He didn’t know it would change his life that much. 

All he could do was sit and watch. 

Watch as the only two people he’d ever cared about were killed. Stabbed to death right in front of his own eyes. 

He was forced into an orphanage, not even able to process his parents passing. He wasn’t given the chance. 

However, his stroke of luck came with a man named Udai Tenma. He came just a few months later, and took Kourai away. 

Tenma was nice to him. He reminded him of his own father. 

“Do you know why my dad’s gone? Why do I have to go with you?” 

“I’m sorry kid, you have to stay with me now. Your parents aren’t coming back.” Tenma said, kneeling down next to the small boy. “I’m going to be here for you from now on, I promise.” He smiled, his eyes softening, and picked Kourai off the ground. 

Kourai loved him, and Tenma was a great father to him. However, Kourai never really got over the deaths of his parents. 

“Kourai! Did you watch the news last night?” Hirugami called out to him one day, it was almost twelve years later. 

“Nope, I was passed out before nine. Did I miss something important?” He responded, the two beginning their walk to the gym together.

“There was a body found outside of town, right in the middle of the road.” 

“Nasty.” 

“You probably shouldn’t tell the guy with dead parents about the dead person.” Gao added into the conversation “Plus, if you want people to stop thinking you two have a thing, maybe don’t hold hands and walk to volleyball practice together.” 

“Who ever said we didn’t have a thing?” Hirugami said proudly, stealing another glance and the shorter boy. 

“Shut up... idiot.” He mumbled back to the taller. 

It was then he lost all feeling to the real word. It seemed everything slipped out from under him as he remembered his tragic deaths of his parents. 

Messy black hair and youthful yet tired eyes that dug deep holes into his soul. He remembered the short young man with a strong build, murdering them in right in front of his innocent gaze. It could only remind him of one man and one man only. Everything fell into place. 

“Kourai, you okay?” 

“I’m not feeling too well actually, I’m gonna go ahead and go home. Tell coach I won’t be coming today.” Kourai responded almost immediately 

“That’s fine, uh, do you need me to walk with y-“ 

“No, it’s all fine.” He waved at the two other boys and ran away before anything else could be said.

He ran through the feeling of his knees wanting to buckle in and let him fall, he ran through the nauseous taste in his mouth. He ran even through the tears streaming out of his eyes and the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. 

“Dad!” Kourai yelled at soon as he ran into his house, not even bothering to take off his shoes. 

“No.” He thought to himself, “Can I even call him that anymore?” 

“Hey Kourai! You’re home early.” Tenma called from the kitchen of their small house. Upon seeing Kourai’s face he said “What’s wrong? Did something happen at school?” 

“D-did you-“ 

Kourai took a moment to study his adoptive father’s face. 

It was definitely him. 

“Were you the one who killed them? The one who killed my parents?!” 

It shocked him. Maybe it was because he hadn’t expected him to figure it out so soon, or maybe it was the fact he’d asked so straightforwardly. The mug in Tenma’s hand fell to the floor, spilling whatever liquid was inside, and not failing to chip the side. 

“I did.” 

My knees finally buckled in and I lost all my thoughts, falling into the seemingly endless void. 

“Kourai? Do you hate me now?” 

“Of course I fucking hate you! You killed my fucking parents!” 

“Kourai-“ 

Before I knew it, my fist met his face. In a way it satisfied me, hurting this awful man satisfied me. 

“Shut up and die! You fucking asshole!” 

It was the silver on the counter that caught my eye. There was no way I’d actually kill him though, right? 

“Die..” 

“Kourai! Wait! Think about this, you can’t really want to kill me, I raised you. Kourai, you were happy with me.” 

“Shut up!” I threw another punch at his face, knocking him into the wall. “I’ll kill you!” 

The next moment I realized I held a kitchen knife in my hand. 

“W-wait! Kourai please!” 

There was a distinct squelch, a warm blood splatter on my face. My father’s lifeless eyes in front of me. 

“Dad..?” 

I squatted down next to his unmoving body, placed my hand in his chest, and felt nothing. There was no heartbeat. No steady rise and fall of his chest. 

“Why did it feel so good?” 

Another two weeks later, Kourai was back in the foster system. The police were lazily on the search for the killer, and he was once again traumatized. 

Life went on like usual though, Kourai graduated high school, Sachirou confessed in college. The two moved in together after. 

Sachirou was hired by a major office company, it wasn’t exactly what the two had wanted but everything was okay as long as they stayed together. 

Kourai on the other hand, whilst he’d joined the Schweiden Adlers team, he’d also taken on a strong obsession with blood. 

He became hopelessly obsessed with killing people, everyone. He could barely hold back. That’s what he’d been doing all these years, brutally murdering hundreds of innocent people, sometimes not so innocent people. 

There was still little to no evidence on his part. 

Sachirou was cleaning the dishes from dinner in the sink. Kourai sat at the kitchen table, making idle conversation with his now fiancé. 

It was raining outside, and Fly Me to the Moon was playing on their record player in the living room. 

“Kourai, would you like to dance with me?” 

His head perked up, he was met with Sachirou’s kind smile. Kourai eagerly took his outstretched hand and the two began dancing around their kitchen. 

It was like clockwork. Kourai fit perfectly into the arms of his fiancé, and Sachirou laid his cheek right on top of Kourai’s messy short hair. 

“Fly me to the moon...” 

“You know, I’ve missed you lately.” 

“I’ve missed you too Kourai.” 

“Let me play among the stars...” 

Kourai couldn’t stand his name it seemed. He didn’t want to hear it, he didn’t want to hear the name of a killer come out of then mouth of someone he loved dearly. 

He’d remembered the blood he had on his hands just the night before.

“Let me see what Spring is like on... Jupiter and Mars.” 

Sachirou was humming along to the song, Kourai could feel the vibration. He had a beautiful voice, to Kourai at least. 

“Can you sing for me, Sachirou?” He asked, looking up at his fiancé innocently. “I love your voice.” 

“In other words...” 

He started singing along, “Hold my hand.” 

They both chuckled a bit. Sachirou pressed his forehead to the other boy’s, meeting his sad, tired, eyes. 

“In other words, baby, kiss me.” 

Sachirou touched the tip of his nose softly, sharing a soft smile. Kourai had even forgotten about the storm outside. 

“Fill my heart with song, and let me sing for ever more.” 

“I wonder... would it be the same if he knew?” 

“You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.” 

Kourai hadn’t meant to kill his father. Maybe if it was different, maybe if he was different, it would be better now. He’d be able to enjoy moments like this. 

“In other words... please be true.”

“No, it’s not my fault. He deserved it.” 

“In other words... I love you.” 

Maybe if they were still alive. 

Sachirou took Kourai’s hand and spun him around before dragging him around the remainder of the kitchen. The candlelight delicately highlighted both of their smiling faces perfectly. 

It was beautiful. Their love itself was stunning. 

“Fill my heart with song...”

The words started back up again, Kourai fell into the sweet abyss of Sachirou’s sugary voice. One that brought him comfort. One that made him feel like himself. 

“Let me sing for ever more.”

“I don’t feel like myself anymore. Where am I? What was I doing here?” 

“You are all I long for...”

It made no sense, nothing ever had. He was doomed to this life, nothing would change. Nothing could change. 

“All I worship and adore.”

There was no way out of this hell. 

“In other words... please be true.” 

Things could be different, but the world is cruel, the world is so cruel. 

“In other words...”

“Oh how I wish I could call out for you.” 

“In other words...”

“Save me Sachirou.” 

“I love you.”

“Please...” 

It seemed Sachirou had slipped right out of his arms though. He was gone almost immediately, leaving Kourai in a big apartment alone. 

Night came. The long awaited darkness fell over this horrid town once again. Sachirou was away for work, he’d be gone for a week. A week without your significant other was extremely difficult for someone going completely insane. Someone already completely insane. 

Kourai took his car, down main street, all the way uptown. He stopped at a very large house, it sat right outside of town. 

He stepped out of the car, grabbing the knife from the passenger seat. Then he shut the door as softly as possible. 

The door creaked subtly, it was a wonder it wasn’t actually locked. Unluckily for whoever lived there. 

The floor was creaky too, not horribly. He was small, which worked to his advantage too. 

The doors opened, one by one until they revealed the one in which a woman slept peacefully. She was about fifty, and had medium brown hair. 

Her phone sat on the nightstand, so he peeled the case off, and snapped it cleanly in half. Just as he’d done countless occasions before. 

“She probably doesn’t deserve this.” 

In an instant, her wrist had found it’s way into Kourai’s fist. Her eyes had blown wide. Before she could even react, there was a knife embedded into her throat. 

Muffled squeaks and pleas for help spilled from her trembling lips, choked by blood. It was then, the light in her eyes went out and she stopped struggling. 

He placed a hand over her heart. There was no rise and fall of her chest nor a heartbeat. 

“K-Kourai?” 

“No... there’s no way.”

“Sachirou?” 

He stood across from Kourai, trembling, phone in hand. His eyes were blown wide, unnaturally wide. 

“Sachirou wait, I can explain.” 

“This? You can explain this? Kourai, please! Please tell me this is all a bad dream, that I’ll wake up... and be in your arms again!” He was screaming, begging. 

“I’m sorry.” 

He fell to his knees, reaching for out for Sachirou with a shaky hand. 

It was rejected. 

He stood there, staring at the other boy kneeling on the floor. Blood covered his small hands and he shook violently. A smile still crossed his lips. 

Two strong men grasped each of his arms, police officers. His wrists were already stuck by handcuffs. 

“Wait! Sachirou, please!” Kourai started screeching, his whole body thrashed in a hopeless effort to escape. “Sachirou! No... please! Don’t leave me!”

His skin was already a deathly pale and his veins showed through clearly, beads of sweat even stuck to his forehead. He just kept screaming, it was almost an echo in Sachirou’s head. 

He appeared insane, he really was, but the tears falling from those same beautiful eyes he’d once fallen into so hopelessly, it was enough to make anyone pity him. 

“Sachirou!” 

That was the last he ever saw of him. 

Roughly two years later, everything had changed for Sachirou. He’d gotten back in touch with his high school friends, and ultimately finished grieving over his mother. 

A rainy Wednesday night, he’d come home after a trip to the grocery store. It was the same old apartment, he couldn’t afford a new one anyway. 

He snatched a record and popped it into the record player. 

Their song, Fly Me to the Moon.

There were none of the old pictures in place. They’d been replaced with newer, pleasant memories. The birth of his niece, the time his friends surprised him with a birthday party, and the times he’d visited new places around the globe. 

The record skipped, multiple times. 

“In other words...” he hummed along slowly and deeply, eyes closed. “I love y...” 

“All I hear is your voice, I want it to stop.”

Sachirou was found dead two days later.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short! But it took me a while because my motivation was nonexistent, I still hope it turned out okay and that you guys enjoy it :)


End file.
